


Sweet Relief

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kinkshaming, Eproctophilia, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Farting kink, Held Down, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Domestic Fluff, Multi, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: When Reita proposes an evening of kinky indulgence, Ruki and Uruha are more than willing.





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsukoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/gifts).



> When doing research for this fic, I found out that sugarfree candy apparently makes you really gassy. Yet another reason to avoid getting diabetes, I suppose. Porn with so little plot you'll need a microscope to find it, enjoy!

When Reita had felt the urge that afternoon to indulge in one of his more specific kinks, it had been as simple as typing up a message into the group chat he had with Uruha and Ruki, knowing they were both at home. When they responded eagerly to his suggestion, he smiled at his phone, grateful to have such amazing boyfriends, although the difficult part then would be surviving until he got back without getting a boner. He managed somehow, and when he locked himself into their apartment later that evening, he couldn't get his shoes off fast enough.

Thankfully, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who had been impatient, the second he entered the living room, he was greeted by a plush pair of lips against his and hands roaming up his sides, snaking around his back. He was kissed deeply for a brief while before Uruha pulled away to grin down at him, running a hand through Reita's hair. “Welcome home, babe.”

“I see you've missed me,” Reita said, his tone smug as his gaze shifted to Ruki, who was watching them closely from the couch.

“Well, you can't just send us a message like that and expect us to not get excited,” Ruki said as he got up from the couch, burying his fingers in Reita's hair and pulling him in for a kiss, biting at his bottom lip playfully. “Uruha and I had to start without you.”

Reita hummed at the thought of them getting so aroused by his message that they hadn't been able to wait, pressing his lips to Ruki's to show his appreciation. “And you've prepared what we'll need?” he whispered against Ruki's lips, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, we've had so much of your sugarfree candy that we're about to burst,” Uruha said before spinning Reita around in his grip, pulling his back flush against his chest and raising Reita's arms, wrapping them around his neck and bending down to kiss Reita's shoulder, working his way up to his jaw.

“Safeword, darling?” Ruki asked, licking his lips as his eyes roved over Reita's taut form, and Reita's breath hitched in his throat.

“Crow,” he said quickly. Even though it had been the same over the years they'd been dating, Reita liked that they asked him every time. Not only was there no way any of them would forget it now, it was also a nice indication of when exactly they progressed from just fooling around to something deeper.

“Good boy.” Uruha gripped Reita's chin, tilting his head to the side and mashing their lips together, kissing him deeply as his other hand travelled up under Reita's shirt, brushing over his chest and making Reita sigh into his mouth. Ruki stepped closer and grabbed Reita's hips firmly, rubbing his groin against Reita's, enjoying the friction of their clothed cocks grinding against one another.

Reita parted his lips when he felt Uruha's tongue dip between them, letting Uruha ravish his mouth and moaning as his cock began to harden from Ruki's movements. One thing he loved about having two doms was being trapped between two hot bodies, overwhelmed by sensations, and all he could do was take it, try to push up against Ruki's hips, held still by his strong grip.

He played with Uruha's tongue with his own for a while, letting out a desperate sound when Uruha sucked on it, prompting a chuckle from Ruki. Detaching himself from Reita's lips, Uruha looked up at Ruki, pleased when he took the hint and leaned in, the two making out over Reita's shoulder while Ruki kept rolling his hips against Reita's.

With his arms locked behind Uruha's neck, there wasn't much Reita could do besides watch them kiss, not that he was complaining. The sight would have been enough to get him hard if he hadn't been already, and when Uruha's hand found one of his nipples and pinched it playfully, Reita couldn't have held back the moan if he had tried. He would have been content just watching them for a while, but then his heart skipped a beat as he heard the unmistakeable sound of someone passing gas, and his cock twitched in his jeans.

Judging by Ruki's chuckle as he broke the kiss, he had felt the reaction. “My bad, couldn't hold it in.”

“Then I suppose it's time to move this to the bed,” Uruha said and straightened up, giving Reita a nudge. “Come on.”

Reita didn't need to be asked twice, already making his way to their bedroom, laying down on his back and looking up at Ruki expectantly as he crawled on the bed with him, Uruha settling behind him and grabbing his arms, pulling them back and stretching them above his head, sitting on them and effectively pinning him down.

“Look at you, already excited, and we've barely started yet,” Ruki said as he straddled Reita's legs, rubbing a hand over his crotch with a smirk and feeling how hard Reita was. “Have you been looking forward to this?”

“Yes, sir, all day.” Reita kept obediently still, though with Uruha holding his arms down and Ruki perched on his legs, there wasn't much of an option.

“Did you manage to keep your thoughts off it? Or did you get hard in public?” Ruki's voice was gruff, and it did nothing to help Reita's situation any, especially when Ruki moved higher up, sitting on his thighs now.

“I managed, sir,” Reita said, a shiver running down his spine at the hungry look Ruki was giving him. “Please, sir.”

“You forgot a few words, but I'll let it slide this time,” Ruki said, his body tensing and his face scrunching up in concentration, and a moment later a loud fart sounded in the room, followed by Reita's moan. “Yeah? You like it when I fart on your legs, bitch?”

“I do, sir,” Reita admitted, his face going dark red as he blushed with embarrassment. “I like it even more when you do it elsewhere,” he added quietly.

“What a disgusting pervert you are.” Despite Ruki's harsh words, he was still grinning, and as he slowly slid further up Reita's body, he rolled his hips against Reita's, letting him feel that he was starting to get hard as well. “Admitting to something like that, do you have no shame? Where do you want it, then? Here?” He rubbed his ass along the bulge in Reita's trousers, and Reita bit his lip as his cock slid along Ruki's cleft.

He didn't have time to answer before he felt a rush of hot air over his clothed cock, and he twitched in his trousers and closed his eyes as the humiliation washed over him, his cheeks practically burning with shame. “Thank you, sir,” he gasped, trying to buck his hips up, but it was hard with all of Ruki's weight on him.

“Yeah, you love this, don't you?” At Reita's nod, Ruki grinned, letting out another fart against Reita's hard cock, rubbing his ass against his crotch as if trying to grind the stench into Reita's trousers.

“I know something else he's gonna love,” Uruha said as he crawled forwards, the pressure in his stomach building up to the point where he could no longer ignore it, especially with the sound of Ruki's sweet release taunting him like that. He worked his way down Reita's body until he was straddling his face, wiggling his ass teasingly right in front of Reita's eyes.

Reita resisted the urge to reach up and grab that gorgeous ass, keeping his arms stretched above him, his breathing quickening with the anticipation of what was to come. Uruha's fart was loud, but the smell was the best part, and he craned his neck to bury his nose in Uruha's ass, moaning softly.

“Fuck, you're gross,” Uruha muttered, making Reita's cock twitch where it was currently trapped beneath Ruki. “This really turns you on?” He lowered his hips until he was seated on Reita's face, shifting to make sure his nose was right below his anus before ripping another fart, the warmth making even Uruha blush.

“Oh yeah, give it to him, baby.” Ruki bit his lip as he heard the muffled noise, knowing Reita was getting everything he wanted, his hard cock pressing up against Ruki's ass. “You're so hot when you do that.”

Even though he couldn't see him, Reita had to agree, Uruha must have been quite the sight. Unable to hold back any more, Reita gripped Uruha's hips and pulled him down, the rough material of Uruha's jeans chafing his skin, but he didn't care. The smell was nearly making his eyes water, and just knowing how disgusting this was, how taboo and humiliating it was to be turned on by it was exactly what Reita craved.

He let out a surprised moan when Ruki farted again, feeling it vibrate through several layers of clothing, making him shudder with delight. It was followed by another one of Uruha's, assaulting his nostrils and making Reita's grip tighten on Uruha's hips, sniffing the nasty scent like a hound.

Reita was mildly disappointed when he felt Ruki get up, the weight leaving his hips. “Get his clothes off, I can't take any more teasing,” he said, the admission followed by Uruha chuckling, and then he moved as well, pulling Reita up to a sitting position.

Reita raised his arms above his head, allowing Uruha to pull his shirt off him, letting out a pleased hum as he bent down to kiss and nip at Reita's neck while starting to undo his belt. Reita gazed up to see Ruki already pulling off his underwear, stark naked and moving over to work on Uruha's shirt, yanking it over his head, forcing Uruha to stop undressing Reita for a moment so he could slip his arms free.

“How do you want him?” Uruha asked as he finally got Reita's trousers open, prompting Reita to lift his hips and pulling them and his underwear off, tossing them to the side.

“Knees and elbows, rimming me while you prep him.” Ruki crawled up the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and tossing it to Uruha, settling on his back with his legs bent, running a hand down his torso teasingly. Uruha flipped Reita over on his stomach, pulling his hips up and giving his ass an appreciative slap when Reita tucked his knees under himself, wiggling closer to Ruki so his face was hovering right above Ruki's crotch.

“You know what I want, get your tongue in there,” Ruki said, his deep voice making Reita nearly moan, Ruki's hand pushing down on his head, not that it was necessary. Reita gripped Ruki's thighs to have something to hold on to, running his tongue up Ruki's cleft, lingering briefly over his puckered entrance before continuing. He repeated the motion, his stomach fluttering when he heard the slick sound of lube from behind him, pushing his hips up invitingly.

Reita moaned when one of Uruha's fingers entered him, rubbing the flat of his tongue over Ruki's anus for a moment before pulling back momentarily, looking up to see Ruki stroking his cock slowly. He continued to lap at Ruki's ass while Uruha's finger reached deeper inside him, stroking sensitive nerve endings and making Reita nearly writhe. Then he felt the familiar tensing of Ruki's muscles, and he pulled back to watch Ruki's hole flutter as he pushed out a fart, the scent hitting Reita's face in a rush of air.

“God, Ruki, you're making him leak already.” Uruha's free hand snaked around Reita's waist, rubbing over the head of his cock and smearing the precum that was oozing from the tip. “If you keep that up, he's gonna cum before we even start fucking him.”

“Maybe we should let him, then,” Ruki said, propping himself up on one elbow, looking down at Reita while still stroking his cock. “What do you say, bitch, wanna jerk off like this? With Uruha's fingers in your ass while you lick mine?”

“Please, sir, may I?” Reita gazed up at Ruki, moaning softly as a second digit entered him, Uruha gripping his hip and holding him still as he thrust the fingers deep into him.

“Go ahead,” Uruha said as his fingers brushed over Reita's prostate, and Reita was quick to wrap his hand around his cock, using his own precum to slick himself up as much as he could before starting to stroke. He went back to licking at Ruki's ass, pushing his tongue against his taint a few times, satisfied when Ruki let out a pleased sound.

Reita nearly whined when he heard Uruha fart behind him, it was a waste that Uruha wasn't doing that on him, but the sound still excited him, and his hand moved faster over his cock. He pushed his tongue past Ruki's rim a few times, just shy of fucking him with it, before going back to licking along the cleft, coating it with his saliva.

Uruha's deft fingers found all the right spots inside him, occasionally rubbing over his prostate before going back to thrusting at a rhythm that made Reita want something entirely different in his ass. The pleasure was nearly driving him crazy, but he lost it when Ruki slipped another fart right onto his tongue, hips stuttering as he jerked himself frantically. He spilled his release over the sheets with a loud moan, stroking until his cock was going soft, resting his head against Ruki's thigh.

He mewled softly when Uruha's fingers pulled out of him, so gone in his post-orgasmic haze that he didn't even notice Uruha removing the rest of his clothes or the slick sounds of him lubing up. The next thing he knew, Uruha's hands were on his hips, holding him still as he pushed inside him, and Reita groaned as Uruha's cock penetrated him bit by bit. “Fuck me, sir,” he mumbled, going limp in Uruha's hold as he buried himself to the hilt in his ass.

“That was the plan.” Uruha pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in, groaning at the sight of his cock disappearing into Reita's ass. Teasing Reita and watching him cum had gotten him hard as a rock, and he didn't bother starting out slow, snapping his hips against Reita's and groaning as he looked down at Ruki.

“Fuck him hard,” Ruki said when he noticed Uruha's gaze on him, still stroking his cock lazily. “Use that filthy slut for your pleasure, rut him like the bitch he is.”

Reita moaned at Ruki's words, and even though he just came, he knew he would be hard again soon if they kept degrading him like that. When he felt like some of the strength had returned to his limbs, he propped himself up on his forearms, watching Ruki stroke himself while pushing his hips back to meet Uruha's thrusts.

“God, he's taking it like a whore,” Uruha groaned when Reita clenched around him, leaning over him and grabbing Reita's hair, yanking his head back and drawing another moan from his lips. “You like being fucked like this, bitch? Like you're nothing but a set of fuckholes, existing for our pleasure?”

“Yes, sir, so much,” Reita said, blushing from the harsh words, licking his lips as he watched precum dribble down Ruki's cock, his thumb catching it and rubbing it along the shaft. He was already getting hard again, and he nearly whined when Uruha pulled out of him, giving his ass a hard slap.

“Ruki, your turn. My stomach is fucking killing me,” Uruha said, to which Ruki chuckled.

“You don't have to ask me twice,” he said as he got up, switching positions with Uruha so he was kneeling behind Reita instead. He didn't waste any time, burying himself to the hilt in Reita's ass with a low groan, fucking him at a steady pace and pulling Reita's hips back with every forward thrust.

Uruha settled on his knees in front of Reita, looking down at him over his shoulder and gripping his hair, pushing his ass back so it was hovering right in front of his face. “Want it?” Reita nodded enthusiastically, although Uruha wouldn't have been able to hold back, anyway. His stomach tensed as he pushed out a loud fart, Reita moaning and trying to get his face deeper in Uruha's cleft.

“Fuck, that's nasty,” Ruki said, watching Reita with a grin. “I can smell it all the way up here. Aren't you dying, slut?”

“Yes, sir, I'm a disgusting piece of shit,” Reita said breathlessly, closing his eyes and sniffing heavily as Uruha farted again, the sheer force of it making Reita flinch. His cock twitched when Ruki's hand closed around it, and he bucked his hips shamelessly.

“Yeah, you love it, I can tell from how hard your cock is already,” Ruki said, his tone smug as he stroked Reita in time with his thrusts. “You're gonna cum again, aren't you?”

Reita didn't have it in him to be embarrassed by that. “Yes, sir.”

“Then take it, you filthy bitch,” Uruha grit out, leaning forward and pushing his ass back against Reita's face, ripping a long, lingering fart that had Reita squirming in delight. “God, you're fucking revolting.”

Reita was too busy moaning to reply, bucking his hips back against Ruki, trying to get him as deep as he could, Ruki's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. He buried his face between Uruha's cheeks, closing his eyes and basking in the vile stench, shuddering with anticipation when he felt Uruha tense up again.

He came as the next fart hit his face, groaning low in his throat as his cock twitched and spurted in Ruki's hand, Ruki fucking him through it until Reita was starting to go soft. Uruha moved away at the same time as Ruki pulled out, and Reita collapsed on the bed, shuddering weakly in the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

Reita turned around when he heard the wet sounds of kissing, and was met with the sight of Ruki and Uruha making out, stroking each other's cocks as their tongues tangled, their moans mingling as they both worked one another toward orgasm. Reita was panting heavily, slowly coming back from the headspace he'd been in, and he found himself smirking as he watched their touches grow more urgent, their kissing become sloppier and sloppier, and eventually they were just groaning against each other's lips while jerking off.

They came more or less at the same time, coating each other's cocks in their spunk, Ruki bucking his hips against Uruha's hand while Uruha's free hand gripped Ruki's hair desperately, the two moving against one other until they'd ridden out their orgasms.

Ruki was the first one to speak up. “Reita, are you okay?”

“Yeah, back to normal now, I think.” Reita's voice came out gruff and hoarse, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “That was intense, though. Thank you.”

“And we didn't take it too far?” Uruha lay down next to Reita, wrapping one arm around his waist and leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

“Oh no, don't worry, I loved every second of it,” Reita said with a smile, kissing the top of Uruha's head and beckoning Ruki closer with the hand that wasn't trapped under Uruha's weight.

“And you know it's all just play, we love and adore you and would never think you disgusting for what you find erotic?” Ruki lay down on the other side of Reita, running a hand through his hair and smiling fondly at him.

“Yeah, I know it's for the sake of the scene, and it turns me on like hell when you call me gross,” Reita said with a chuckle, turning his head to meet Ruki's lips in a slow kiss.

“You're perfect,” Uruha mumbled against Reita's skin, kissing his shoulder lovingly.

Reita pulled away from Ruki's lips to answer. “Not as perfect as you two, fulfilling my fantasies whenever I ask.”

“You can pay us back by cooking,” Ruki said, pressing a chaste kiss to Reita's cheek before getting up. “I'm gonna hop in the shower, anyone want to join me?”

“I think I'll take a nap before I start on dinner, wake me in an hour or so,” Reita said sleepily, gazing down at Uruha, one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“I'll nap as well, and then I can be on laundry duty, these sheets need cleaning.” Uruha already had his eyes closed, resting against Reita's chest, humming in contentment when he felt a duvet being spread over them.

“Sounds good.” Ruki smoothed the covers over his two boyfriends, kissing their foreheads in turn before getting up and turning off the light, smiling at them in the dark. “Rest well,” he whispered, but it was pointless, as they had both already drifted off.


End file.
